Orte wie dieser
by Isana
Summary: Es sind Orte wie dieser, die Castiel zu schätzen gelernt hat.


**Titel:** Orte wie dieser

**Genre:** Allgemein

**Hauptcharakter:** Castiel

**Spoiler: **Bis Mitte Staffel 5

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Supernatural. Alle bekannten Orte, Namen und Personen sind Eigentum von CW und Eric Kripke.

**Inhalt:** Es sind Orte wie dieser, die Castiel zu schätzen gelernt hat.

* * *

**Orte wie dieser**

* * *

Es ist das siebte Mal, dass er den Weg entlang geht, der sich durch die Reihen der Kastanienbäume schlängelt. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal sind die Blätter heute bunt: Die Farben Rot und Gelb dominieren, vermischen sich mit den goldenen Strahlen der Sonne und hüllen den Park in ein warmes Licht. Ein angenehmer Kontrast zu dem kühlen Wind, der sich in seinem Trenchcoat verfängt.

Ein Blatt wird vom Wind aufgehoben und er verfolgt mit seinen Augen dessen Reise. An dem Rollator neben der Parkbank vorbei, auf der die alte Frau Platz genommen hat, die auch schon die letzten vier Male dort saß, dann knapp über dem mit Laub bedeckten, gepflasterten Boden entlang und zwischen zwei mächtigen Kastanien hindurch auf die Lichtung, die die Baumreihen durchbricht. Erst als ein dunkelblauer Drache in sein Blickfeld tritt, verliert er das Blatt aus den Augen. Er blinzelt kurz, bleibt stehen und richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Szene vor ihm. Kinder halten Schnüre in der Hand, ihre Eltern oder Großeltern stehen neben ihnen und lächeln, während der Himmel voller Drachen ist. Majestätisch schweben sie über ihren Flügelgebern und unter den begeisterten Anfeuerungsrufen eines Jungen und eines Mädchens konkurrieren zwei von ihnen um den Platz neben einer besonders ausladenden Baumkrone.

Er wundert sich, warum gerade der Platz so hart umkämpft ist, der den Drachen die Freiheit zum Fliegen nimmt.

„Es ist ein Test von Reaktionsschnelle und Einschätzungsvermögen."

Castiel fragt sich, ob er angesprochen ist und dreht sich um, doch die alte Frau sieht ihn nicht an. Ihr Blick ist auf die beiden Drachen gerichtet.

„Sehen Sie, wie das blonde Mädchen mit der roten Jacke ihren Schal in die Luft hält?" Er nickt. „Damit bestimmt sie die Windrichtung." Ein amüsierter Laut dringt an Castiels Ohren und lässt ihn erneut herumfahren. Nun lächelt ihn die Frau an. „Natürlich kann man es auch auf die altmodische Art und Weise machen", sagt sie und leckt ihren Zeigefinger an, den sie dann in die Luft hält. Sie schließt kurz die Augen und nickt. „Aber ich vermute, diese Methode ist nicht ganz so aussagekräftig. Auch der kleinste Wechsel in der Windrichtung muss bei diesem Test sofort erkannt werden. Denn wenn nicht …", sie deutet mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Jungen, der in kleinen Abständen ruckartig an seiner Schnur zieht, „hat man verloren." Castiels Blick wandert zu dem Baum und er bemerkt den grünen Drachen, der zwischen den Ästen gefangen ist. „Habe ich Ihre Frage damit beantwortet?"

Für einen Moment lang sieht er sie einfach nur an, dann legt er den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Ich habe keine Frage gestellt."

Die Frau schüttelt nur den Kopf und deutet auf den Platz neben sich. „Ich habe Sie beobachtet, wissen Sie. Alte Frauen dürfen das", fügt sie mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. „Sie haben die Drachen lange betrachtet, jeden einzelnen. Als Ihr Blick auf die beiden am großen Kastanienbaum gefallen ist, hat sich Ihre Körperhaltung verändert." Sie legt den Kopf schief. „_Das_ ist ein Zeichen für Nicht-Verstehen." Noch einmal deutet sie auf die Parkbank und Castiel versteht. Beim Hinsetzen achtet er darauf, ein wenig Platz zwischen sich und der Frau zu lassen. Ganz wie Dean es ihm eingeschärft hat.

„Sie verstehen viel vom Nicht-Verstehen", sagt er.

Sie stutzt kurz, dann wird ihr Lächeln stolz mit einem Hauch Wehmut. „So kann man das auch sagen, denke ich. Als Lehrerin habe ich viel mit anderen Menschen zu tun gehabt."

Castiel schweigt dazu. Als die alte Frau ihren Blick wieder auf die Kinder richtet, tut er es ihr gleich. Für einige Minuten beobachten die beiden die Startversuche des grünen Drachens und Castiel bemerkt aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie die Frau über die finstere Miene des Vaters lächelt, während er den Plastikdrachen immer wieder in die Luft wirft und seinem Sohn dabei bedeutet, loszurennen. Nach dem neunten Versuch gesellt sich der Drache zu seinesgleichen und die Frau bricht das Schweigen. „Sind Ihre Kinder noch zu klein, um mit ihnen Drachen steigen zu lassen?", möchte sie wissen und sieht ihn von der Seite aus an.

„Ich habe keine Kinder", antwortet er wahrheitsgemäß.

Ihre Augen weiten sich ein Stück. „Ein stattlicher junger Mann wie Sie hat noch keine Familie gegründet?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Zu meiner Zeit wäre so etwas nicht denkbar gewesen." Es folgt ein kurzes Schweigen. „Hat ihr Vater Sie nie mit zum Drachensteigen genommen?"

Automatisch wandert Castiels Blick gen Drachenhimmel. „Nein."

Sie nickt. „Daher also die Neugierde in Ihrem Blick."

„Und mein Nicht-Verstehen."

„Und Ihr Nicht-Verstehen", lacht sie, bevor die Falten um ihre Augen herum wieder an Tiefe verlieren. „Ich bin jeden Tag hier, müssen Sie wissen. Im Alter hat man viel Zeit. Und auch wenn ich Sie nicht regelmäßig hier sehe, sind Sie mir doch aufgefallen." Castiel erwidert ruhig den suchenden Blick in ihren Augen. „Während die anderen Spaziergänger kaum einen Blick für ihre Umgebung übrig haben, betrachten Sie alles ganz genau." Ihre Augen schweifen umher, bleiben für einen Augenblick an dem grünen Drachen hängen. „Als würden Sie sich jedes Detail einprägen wollen." Sie sieht ihn wieder forschend an. „Eine alte Freundin von mir hat Landschaftsbilder gemalt. Sie hatte den gleichen Blick wie Sie."

„Ich male nicht", erwidert er.

„Verzeihen Sie meine Neugier, aber was finden Sie dann an diesem Ort?"

„Ruhe."

Seine Antwort lässt sie erneut stutzen. „In einem Park voller Menschen, mit herumrennenden Kindern, bellenden Hunden und alten Frauen, die Sie aus Ihren Gedanken reißen?" Leiser Zweifel liegt in ihrer Stimme, doch Castiel geht nicht darauf ein. Zu viele Großstädte hat er auf der Suche nach seinem Vater durchquert, zu penetrant ist das ewige Dröhnen der Bässe in Deans Impala und zu laut das letzte Aufbäumen der Gnade, wenn ihn einer seiner Geschwister findet. „Es ist ein schöner Ort", erklärt er schließlich.

„Das stimmt", sagt sie. „Sonst hätte ich mir nicht ausgerechnet diese Parkbank zum Sitzen ausgesucht", fügt sie hinzu und hat dabei den gleichen Blick wie Dean, wenn er Sam mit guten Anekdoten aus ihrer Kindheit aufzieht. Castiel interpretiert ihn als glücklich und traurig zugleich. Es fällt ihm schwer, sich vorzustellen, wie es ist, diese so unterschiedlichen Gefühle gleichzeitig zu empfinden.

„Aber ich bin alt und meine neue Heimat liegt gleich am Ende des Weges." Sie deutet in Richtung Norden. Castiel weiß von seinen letzten Besuchen her, dass dort ein Altersheim steht. „Sie hingegen sind jung und können die ganze Welt bereisen." Jetzt ist es der Blick von Sam, der etwas wissen möchte, aber zu taktvoll ist, um ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen.

So anders als Dean.

„Ich habe die Welt gesehen", beginnt er und sein Blick richtet sich in die Ferne, „und es sind Orte wie dieser, an denen die Menschen glücklicher sind."

Castiel stütz die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel und legt sein Kinn auf die ineinander verschränkten Hände. „Der Mann dort in dem schwarzen Anzug lächelt, seitdem er seine Krawatte gelockert und tief Luft geholt hat. Die Mutter mit dem Kinderwagen hat ihre Tochter ermutigt, Kastanien aufzusammeln, damit sie später Männchen daraus basteln können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dabei Freude in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. Wenn ich die Menschen, die hier spazieren gehen, betrachte, sehe ich eine Zufriedenheit, die ich nicht an vielen Orten finde."

Nach seinen Worten breitet sich für eine Weile Stille zwischen Castiel und der alten Frau aus, in der beide die Szenerie betrachten. „Wenn ich viel vom Nicht-Verstehen verstehe, verstehen Sie viel vom Verstehen", meint die Frau schließlich. Die Lachfalten um ihre Augen sind wieder da. „Sie sind ein guter Beobachter."

Wieder nickt Castiel. Auch wenn das Nicken nur dem letzten Teil gilt, denn vom Verstehen versteht er nicht viel. Er kann kein Verständnis für seine Geschwister aufbringen, die versuchen, die Schöpfung ihres Vaters auszulöschen. Genauso wenig hat er Verständnis für seinen Vater, der sie allein gelassen hat, mit all den Entscheidungen und Prophezeiungen, die selbst für Engel nicht immer eindeutig sind.

Er wird ihn darauf ansprechen, wenn er ihn findet und dabei hilft, seine Kinder zu retten.

Ihre Hand legt sich auf seinen Arm und er sieht überrascht auf. „Sie zeigen sogar Verständnis für eine zu neugierige alte Frau, die jemandem zum Reden braucht", sagt sie und lächelt dabei.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen breitet sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein sanftes Lächeln aus. Es sind Orte wie dieser, an denen er lernt, die Menschen ein Stückchen mehr zu verstehen.


End file.
